Pennsylvania
by Melly5532
Summary: I spent a month in Pennsylvania with waves of day-ja-vu. I met a strange girl that is either a ghost, or has some sort of invisible powers named Lily. Who is this girl? And why am I having these strange feelings about this place?


Pennsylvania

My parents had to leave. They had to go. And couldn't take me. They went to Serbia for a month. It cost too much. But I mean, it was okay with me, I would spend time on a ranch with my friend's family. Although my friend won't be there, but on a school trip to Rome. Where I'm going is Pennsylvania. I wish I could go with her to Rome. I have 6 of her siblings to play with, so it'll be fine. I won't complain. It's not like she's my best friend, just a good one. Her sisters and brothers are great to hang out with. Just sometimes, I'd like to be alone. My parents dropped me off at the house, kissed my cheek and gave me a sad smile. They had to rush, to get to the plane and off to Serbia. Someone stole their money, when they were married in Serbia. So they have to deal with it over there. I don't understand why the jerk who stole their money can't just come to America. Oh well, at least my parents will (hopefully) get their $5000 back. I didn't cry. I don't cry. I hugged them and waved slowly. I wanted to cry though.

One of my friend's siblings called me over and hugged me tightly. She said it would be alright, that they would come back soon. She walked me upstairs on those steep steps. Now, I never went to that house before till that day. I only saw my friend in school, and she went to my school in New York. She lived there with her grandma, but then it was summer, she was visiting her parents in Pennsylvania. I never went to THIS house before, but for some odd reason, I felt a very strong wave of day-ja-vu when I walked up the steep blue stairs. I got to my room with Sarah (my friend's sister. Oh and by the way, my friend's name is Jaz. [Short of Jazmine.]) I stepped back and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing…" I said. "I just—wow, hi there, little girls." I smiled down at these two girls with golden long braids. They were playing with dolls.

"Oh, this is Sally, and Maria. They're both 6." Sarah explained. I couldn't tell Sarah how strong my day-ja-vu was. I knew I saw these girls before. They looked up at me, with wide eyes. Creepy. I knew this girl, though, I was sure of it. She showed me this room before. I've walked in this house before. But when? When have I? Why is it so familiar here? Why am I getting these feelings so much? I asked myself. The little girl knew. Sally. Sally knew how I felt. That I was sure of, too. But all she did was stare. Sarah helped me set up my stuff. She helped me put my clothes in the empty drawers left for me.

"I hope it's alright if the two were playing in here. I just told them to keep it clean for you." Sarah smiled at me.

"Oh, of course. It's fine." I smiled back. As soon as we were done, Sarah's mom called us for dinner.

Now Sarah was the oldest of the 6 siblings: She was 14. My age. Sally and Maria were just friends of her siblings. I didn't know why they were alone in my room, playing with dolls, though. Sarah had two brothers. One was 8 and the other was 10. Jacob was 8 and Lawrence was 10. Then she had 3 sisters. Ashley, Kaitlyn, and Miranda. Ashley was 12, Kaitlyn and Miranda were 11. Sarah and I walked down the stairs, holding Sally and Maria's hands.

walked up to me and put her hands on my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Hi darling! You've met me a few times at Jazmine's birthday's at her grandparent's house. Do you remember me?"

I smiled. "Of course I do. Thank you for letting me stay here for the month."

"Oh, of course. I'm glad to have you here. I'm sorry Jazmine isn't here though," then she whispered, "Although, I think Sarah is your real best friend, huh." I smiled and laughed and whispered back.

"Yes, shhh don't tell Jazmine. She's a great friend, but Sarah's awesome." We both laughed. Sarah was leaning against the kitchen door way, arms crossed, smiling.

The thing is, I was very comfortable in this house. This farily large house, but Mr. and Mrs. Wilson could have had more money, and I didn't get how she was able to feed all 6 kids plus me and herself and husband. Oh well, I would gladly help her around the house. One other thing was, that I had that very strong sensation of day-ja-vu. Which was starting to get a bit creepy. I've never been to that house before, and yet, I felt like I have. I felt strange… Sarah and I helped set the table. The smell of eggs and bacon swam in the air. I was a bit confused, why eggs and bacon for dinner? Then brought out some beans and chicken. Maybe the eggs and bacon was for the little ones? Before we ate, we prayed to God to bless the food. That I was happy of. It's good that they're religious. We sat down and ate. Sarah's parents asked me how was school, the normal stuff grown-ups ask the kids. The rest of the kids squealed and giggled. They were all so excited I was here. I was happy, they were all so adorable.

After dinner, I asked to be excused and to walk around alone for a bit. Of course, I helped with the dishes first.

Then, Mrs. Wilson hit my butt with her palm, grinned and said "off you go! I don't want you stuck in this house all day. Go explore while it's still day out." Then in a quieter voice for the little ones not to hear, she said "and we might go to the beach next weekend. It'll take like 3 hours to drive there, but it'll be worth it. " I smiled and nodded. I made my way to the backyard. The little kids were in the basement downstairs watching tv and playing with toys. Miranda, Ashley and Kaitlyn were probably in their rooms by now. Reading magazines and painting their nails. I should do that with Sarah one day. Right now, I was alone. Alone and deep in thought. I made my way to an old playground with a swing set they had. I sat on a swing. I was alone for a few minutes, just swinging slowly. Then a girl appeared. Just out of the blue. I gasped and almost fell back.

"Are you a g-ghost?" I stammered. I never believed in ghosts. I'm Orthodox Christen. There _are_ no such things as ghosts. Right then and there, I was pretty sure this was a ghost. Maybe I miss-looked. Maybe she just was here the whole time. Yeah. That's it. I thought to myself. Maybe she just was behind me somewhere and walked up quietly onto the swing to scare me.

"I don't know," She answered. I looked up at her, eyes wide. I bite my lip. Day-ja-vu again. Like a dagger to my brain. Messing everything up. All my nerves and cells. Why do I have to have day-ja-vu? I asked myself, annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"How are you not sure if you're a ghost or not?" I asked, very confused.

"Because, I don't know if I'm dead or alive." She answered. I shook my head.

I touched her hand. "You're hand is solid. I think you're human. What's your name?"

"You don't need to know. What's yours?" She asked, looking at the hand I touched. I thought about not answering. Why should I? She didn't give me her name.

"Milana." I answered, anyway. She _did_ look like the Alex I knew. Dirty blond hair, a little past her shoulders, green eyes , freckles and perfect white teeth. She's the lesbian that scared me when I was 12. The one I thought liked me. I hope she never liked me _that_ way.

"You're pretty." I said. I surprised myself. I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped.

"That is because you know me." She answered, looking up at me, with those fierce green eyes.

"What?"

"You know Alex?"

"Umm, well I had an old neighbor named Alex who looked a lot—" I began to say, but she cut me off.

"Yeah, I'm her sister. "

"She never told me she had a sister."

"That's because she doesn't know I exist." The girl answered harshly. I looked up into her eyes. She sighed. "Look, Alex and I have the same mother, but different fathers." She explained.

"So you're step sisters. " I said. She looked away, frowning, holding onto the chain, kicking her feet into the dirt. She disappeared. My mouth hung and my eyes widened. I blinked. I wasn't imagining it this time. I said quietly to myself. The swing flipped and I read Lily written in fancy, white letters across the back of the swing.

"Lily?" I said out loud. I wasn't scared. Just… shocked. "Lily?" I repeated. "Is that your name?" A notebook fell into my lap, as well as a blue pen.

"Hi." Was written in thick letters on the top of the page. I looked up. Nothing was in the branched. No one threw the notebook at me, as I thought.

"Hello." I wrote back, shakily, lightly. "Who are you?" I added. Letters linked together across the page. As if someone was writing invisibly over my shoulder. I didn't feel anything. Not cold air as if it really was a ghost. I heard the pen scribbling, though.

"Lily is my name." She answered.

"Ok, and can you please explain how you are turning invisible?" I wrote down.

"Nope." She answered.

"Why not?" I wrote back.

"You wouldn't understand." She wrote down, as well as a :T smiley face. More like a frowney face.

Shakily, I wrote: "Are you a ghost?" . She appeared and took the notebook and snapped. The note book was gone in 2 seconds. "Are you a ghost?" I asked out loud.

"Sorry, I love messing with people. But you're not scared, are you? Most people run away screaming 'ghost! Ghost!'" She said, avoiding my question. I just nodded, a bit frightened now, but I didn't let it show.

"I have to go now," Lily said, quietly. "I heard my mom call." I stared at her, confused. I only heard silence. Before I could say anything, she disappeared.


End file.
